


I'll Always Be Your One Phone Call

by Broksinmydna



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broksinmydna/pseuds/Broksinmydna
Summary: work still in progress
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Brian Littrell/Original Female Character, Nick Carter/Lauren Kitt Carter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	I'll Always Be Your One Phone Call

I'll always be your one phone call

The lights went down, symbolizing the end of another show. My friend and I jumped up from our seats and rushed outside to where the tour buses were parked. Just hoping to see the guys as they come out to get back on the road. We had heard that they will stop by and talk to fans as they are on their way to the bus. Nick was the first one out the door and my friend and I flagged him down. She has been a huge Nick fan since day one. Hey ladies! He said. You guys killed it out there tonight Nick! Your shows just get better and better every year. I didn't want it to end, I said as I handed him a stack of business cards and told him to share with the other guys. I work at a massage parlor around the corner from here. He smiled ooh fancy, he I laughed. Hows the tour going? Its great, Nick said, just miss the family back home. I smiled at him. I bet, especially with kids so young. Thanks, well, I better hit the shower before the rest of the fellas get out here, he said as he turned and walked to his bus. I turned to my friend. I wonder if he will just throw them in the trash, I mean I'm sure fans give them things like that all the time. It sure would be neat to meet any of them though. They have been together 27 years, their music is just so passionate, as you get older you realize how much you can relate to their songs. I love their music and its so neat to see how chill they are in person. I had only heard stories from other fans about how nice they are. Brian was next out the door. I was shaking sooo hard as my friend flagged him down. I have liked him since I was like 9 years old. I have wanted to meet him for years just never thought it would actually happen. Hey Brian, I am a huge fan! Could I get a picture with you? Sure, he smiled his giant Brian smile and wrapped an arm around me as my friend snapped the photo. Hey Brian, I gave Nick some of my business cards, I handed him another just in case. I know y'all are in a hurry to get on the road, I just wanted to say hi, and let you know how much of a blessing it is to be a fan. Your music really hits home to me. I love your song “Show em what your made of”. I love that you personally show your faith in the Lord, with your christian album Welcome Home, and you pray with the other guys from time to time, I'm sure before each concert. My Christianity has wavered over the years but I'm getting back closer with the lord again. He took me aside and said a prayer for me. Thanks Brian, I appreciate it. Well ladies, I gotta go, he said, making that cute gotta go face he does in the Call videos. He turns and heads off to the bus and my friend and I decide to leave before the rest of the fans come out here. We hop in my car and head home for the night.  
I turn to my friend in the passenger seat still shaking. I wonder if Brian would really take me off on that offer? He could use a massage with his vocal problem and stress from the tour. I’ve been researching massage techniques for the throat just in case he or any one else could benefit from it. My friend looks at me, I know you would take great care of him. You’ve adored him since you were what? 9, 10 years old? I know!! It feels like my whole life. She was still shaking from meeting Nick as she has adored him for many years herself. I pull into the drive way of my home in Dallas, Texas. Well, I'm not sleepy, how about you? No, she says, lets go re watch their Show em what your made of documentary! OK! You know I’ve got it on DVD, its one of my favorites, you really get to see behind the scenes, and its like their feelings get so raw. I walk into the living room and put the disk into the DVD player and go pop some popcorn. Not even getting out of my concert attire. Still stunned from meeting Brian, and remembering how genuinely interested he sounded in a massage, he seems like such a down to earth, awesome person. I love how he shares his Christianity so openly as well, its so neat to see a popular boy band like they are still share his beliefs with people and how he actually prayed for me, that was just too heart warming to me. I sit down on the couch to watch the movie and just as the scene where Brian is discussing his vocal problems, my phone begins to buzz. It’s a Georgia area code with a number I don’t recognize. This is the phone number I give to my clients, so I pause the movie, figuring I'll answer it and see who it is. This is Jaime speaking! I answer in a cheery voice. How may I help you? There was a moment of silence then I hear a raspy male voice I had to struggle to understand on the other side of the line. Jaime? This is Brian. The guys and I are going to be in town for a few more days. I figured I’d take you up on the massage offer. I start smiling, almost grinning into the phone. OK, when would be a good time for you? I wanted to let you know, I researched a few techniques I would like to try out for your throat problem as well. That sounds wonderful! He says. I haven’t had a massage before but how about Monday around 5:30? I check my calendar, sure that sounds perfect. I will close down the shop early so you won’t have to worry about too many people. Come to the back door and I will let you in that way. Sounds wonderful, he says. What sounds wonderful? I hear a woman say behind him. Nothing babe, hey, I gotta go, I will see you Monday at 5:30 he says and then the line goes dead. I set down the phone still grinning. My friend looks over at me. Who was that on the phone? You will never believe me If I tell you but it was Brian!! What?! My friend shrieked. Tell me more!! He wants a massage! Hes coming to the shop Monday so I can take care of him! There was a lady in the background, I think it was Leighanne. She didn’t sound very happy. I hope they are doing OK, for Brian’s sake. My friend just stares at me for a minute. Jaime, I am so happy for you, how will you keep your composure being alone with him. It’s my job I said. I just have to hold it in. my goal is to relax and relieve stress. I can’t act fan girlie or I might scare him away. I sure don’t want to do that. I say a prayer for Brian and myself, praying for our future meeting. My friend and I finish the movie and stay up just chatting about the guys, and the concert. I put Spotify on a random mix of all of their hits playing through my Bluetooth speaker, we were too excited and stunned to sleep. She's a HUGE Nick fan so she is still in shock that we both got to meet the men we have looked up to for so many years.  
It was now Saturday evening I looked at my watch. 6:00, the boys should be getting ready for night two of the concert. I look at my friend. I hope Leighanne isn’t stressing Brian out too much. We all know how that affects his voice. I wish I had gotten tickets for this one but last night was amazing enough to last me a while. Meeting Brian was enough for me. I remember the smell of his cologne as he put his arm around me, he smelt soo good! I decided to put on their Live from Orlando video since I can't see them in concert tonight, may as well watch them on TV. Why not right? My friend and I sat and watched the show, we noticed how different Brian's voice had sounded back then but honestly between the Live in Orlando Video, the Show em what your made of video, and the concert, Brian has greatly improved already. It seemed like he only choked once during the show, that I had noticed anyways. Around midnight my phone buzzes. This time it was a text message from a Florida number. It read: Jaime, this is Nick, I heard Brian is coming to see you Monday evening before we head off to Houston. Don’t let him know that I told you this but I think Leighanne is jealous. She heard your voice over the phone the other night and has just been acting down right cruel to him ever since. She wouldn't even wish him good luck before the show like she normally does, I don't know whats going on between them personally but it doesn't look good. I had to pull him aside before the show tonight and force him to drink some warm tea and relax for a few minutes before we hit the stage. For his own good. You know, im sure, how stress affects his voice. Another text comes through from Nick. Take care of my bro. I hate seeing him like this. He really needs to get away and relax for a bit. Thank you for doing this Jaime. Thanks for the update I replied, I heard Leighanne through the phone when he called. I’ll keep it hush hush. For his sake I hope he shows up Monday. I will definitely take care of him. Thanks for giving me a heads up on whats going on. I'll be sure and let you know how it goes. She’s not… never mind, I deleted that last part and hit send.  
Finally it was Monday morning. I got up and got ready for work. Reminding myself of my special client that will be coming in this evening. I get to the parlor and tape a sign to the door that reads “closing early 4:30 today”. Wanted to give myself time to get the place cleared out and sanitized before Brian comes in…. if he decides to show. I think to myself about the tone in Leighanne’s voice over the phone, then Nick’s text. I hope he shows up this evening, I don't know what's going on with him and Leighanne but I want to try to help him with his voice if possible. I'm friends with a doctor that specializes in the throat and they say this massage is known to greatly improve the vocal chord tension, along with the therapy of course. 5:30 comes around and no Brian. I wonder what happened. Closer to 6 I hear a car at the back door, then a tap on the back door. I walk to the back and open the door. It’s Brian. Welcome! I said. Glad you showed up. Hello he relied, sorry I'm late, the concert ran a little over time, plus you know, fans, I stopped and took some pictures and talked to a few ladies. He didn’t sound like himself and I was worried. Come in, come sit down, I led him to the couch. Would you like anything to drink? I have this new herbal tea that you might enjoy. Tea sounds wonderful, brian answered. I heated up my tea kettle and prepared the tea. When I turned around he was laying on the couch, eyes closed. I set the tea on the table beside him. Brian? I whispered, are you ok? He tried to clear his throat and just shook his head. I sat down next to him. Here, try this tea. I think it will be good for you. He sits up and grabs the mug. Thanks. He looks at me and I can see the worry and stress in his eyes. Whats wrong Brian? I ask. I'm just so worried about my voice, I don't want to let the fans and the record management down if I can't give it my all any more. Hey, I looked at him, You have gone a LONG way from when you were first diagnosed, I can tell. Your true fans will love and support you no matter what. Just keep doing what the doctors tell you to do, it seems to be working. I've got a massage im going to try on your neck that I hear helps with the tension. Lets say a prayer together for healing for you. We bow our heads and close our eyes as Brian says a prayer. Amen. I get up and go get the room set up. I grab a towel, oils and lotions I will be using tonight. I walk back and see if Brian has finished his tea. Are you ready? He slowly got up and I lead him to the back. I handed him a towel, here I know you don’t like people seeing your chest so get undressed and put this towel over you. I will come back when your lieing down. I won’t look. It’s ok. I walk to the other room to find the CD of calm relaxing music I wanted to use tonight. I pull the CD out of the case and walk back and knock on the door. Brian? Are you ready? Yes, I’’m good he relied. I walked in and put the CD in the layer and turned the volume down low. I walked to the other side of the room with the light switch and dimmed the lights. How are you feeling tonight Brian? I'm OK, he said, his voice quite rough. Just sore. This touring so many days in a row with out a break really wears on your body. He sighed. I wouldn't have it any other way. I do love all of the fans, and seeing them so happy, that's what keeps me going ya know? I smiled as I plug in a calming lavender essential oil diffuser then I walk over to where Brian was laying. You said this is your first massage so let me know if I’m being too rough, I'll try to take it easy on you. I pull down his towel to just above his waist. I see scratch marks and light bruising all over his back but I decide not to say anything. I dip my hands into the warm oil on the table next to me. Brian flinches as I begin rubbing his neck. Are you OK I ask. He shook his head. I rub softer around a bruise I see on his neck, figuring that was the source of the pain. How did you get that bruise? I ask. He doesn't say anything. Its OK, you don't have to tell me. I finish massaging his neck and apply more oil before moving on to his shoulders and upper back. I drip some oil across the top of his back from shoulder to shoulder. He flinches as I touch his right shoulder. Hey, it's OK, I say. I lighten the pressure but can feel how tight his muscles are. He needs to trust me. Just relax, I tell him, take some deep breaths. I begin pressing harder again and he seems to be relaxing. I then move on to his mid and lower back where there were more bruises. I wonder what happened but I know he won't tell me. It's OK though, I take it easy over a few more bruises then I ask him to sit up so I can rub on his neck once more. I can hear a sigh as I finish up the massage. Wow, he said, I never knew how calming and relaxing a massage could be. I smiled, I've been in the business for 15 years, I've learned some tricks that some people are just now learning. Its all about getting the person to trust you and to relax their body, if they tense up like you were doing for a little bit, it hurts a little more, doesn't it? I've got a little more I want to do before we are totally finished though. I spread some warm lavender lotion over his shoulders and back, and then as him to lie back down and I cover him with warm moist towels and rub his neck, shoulders and back once more. He's less jumpy this time. I think he's finally starting to trust me. I leave the towel on him for a few minutes then I tell him I will walk out so he can get dressed. Your done already? He asks. I smile. It felt so good! I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope it helps. Feel free to give me a call or just stop by any time. I know y'all are crazy busy with the tour. I take the towel and walk out of the room to put it away. He walks out and I ask if he'd like to chat some more, I really enjoy talking to you Brian, I said. You're a joy to talk to as well, its nice to not have a fan freak out and attack you , he laughs. Yeah, I've grown out of that stage I'm a more mature fan, I like to think. I ask him to tell me about the story of him finding his faith in the lord, I told him about my time in the youth group in high school and how that is when I decided to get baptized myself. He asks how much do I owe you? Don't' worry I said, its on the house. It's my treat. Meeting you was enough. He smiles and handed me a $100 tip. Thanks I responded. Thanks again he said. I saw he grabbed another business card as he walked by. Leighanne must have destroyed the last one. At least now I have his number. I hope he doesn't mind if I check up on him later. Oh Brian, I say as he walks out the door. He turns and looks at me. You might feel a little sore later, you were really tense. I would suggest taking an Advil in about an hour just in case. Thanks he smiled I really appreciate it. Later that evening I sent Brian a text, not expecting any response. I just wanted to check on him and see how he is feeling. I quickly sent Nick a text as well. Nick, Brian had a lot of cuts and bruises on his back and neck, he flinched a lot at my touch. He wouldn't tell me what happened. Brian shot back a response. Jaime, I really appreciate all you did for me tonight, it was great getting to know you, and your place is very relaxing, not as intimidating as most salons. I like that you didn't freak out like most girls do around me. I feel much better. Thanks again. It was nice meeting you today. I responded I feel like I have gotten to know you a lot more than what you read in magazine articled. I'm here if you'd like another massage, or if you just want someone to talk to or just to listen. I'm not just a fan girl. I really care about you Brian we got close tonight, I feel like we are friends. Finally Nick texted back: Oh man! That's something I was worried about! I wondered why he would flinch when I would hug him on stage, I thought he was just being goof ball Brian, but I guess its more serious than that. I will try to talk to him and see whats going on. I'll let you know what I find out. Another text from Brian came through. I could tell there is something different about you Jaime, I agree, I feel like we are friends now also, I will definitely keep in touch with you, I felt something I can't explain when I was around you tonight. I grinned and texted back, Good Night Brian. I had the biggest smile on my face as I set the phone down. I really enjoyed meeting Brian and getting so close to him, I didn't think we would actually get that close. He really opened up to me tonight. I could tell something or someone was hurting him and I hope one day he will trust me enough to let me help him. I'm glad I finally got him to relax. I just hated to see how much he would flinch as I touched him. I knew the boys were still on tour and would be leaving Texas soon. I just hope Nick and Brian will keep in touch with me. Reading back the texts Nick sent, reading that Brian would flinch when he touched him, I knew something bad must be going on. I know how close those two are.  
A few months went by and I hadn't heard from either of them other than a text here and there, Seeing how they are doing and just little chats. Then all of a sudden my phone buzzed. I saw it was Brian. I walked into my bed room and answered. This is Jaime! I could hear him on the other line, he sounded like he was crying. Brian? What's wrong? Jaime, thank goodness you answered. I could hear the worry in his voice. What's wrong? I cant... he choked out. Can't what? What's going on? Nick grabbed the phone from Brian. Hey Jaime, its Nick, we are in Kentucky for a few days. Is there any way you could come out here? Nick... I don't know. Whats going on? I don't know, he sounded worried. Brian said he couldn't talk and handed me the phone, hold on a sec. I heard him talking to Brian. Its OK man. Calm down. Jaime, I just don't want Brian to do anything crazy, he's in a bad place right now. I'm not too sure whats going on. Is there any way you could fly out here? Help me calm him down? He said he needs to talk to you, in person. OK Nick, calm down. I pull out my laptop and look up flights to Kentucky. I can take the red-eye tonight, would that work? Sounds good. I'll try to calm him down. I could tell Nick was worried and it scared me. I threw a bunch of clothes into a bag. Got some tea, and a few massage oils and a couple new things I bought for massaging outside of the parlor. I rushed to the airport hoping I would be able to get there before Brian does something to hurt himself. $157 round trip, non stop to Louisville, Kentucky. I can afford that, plus its only a little over a 2 hour flight. I got the first flight I could find, leaving Dallas at midnight. I texted nick before I boarded the plane. I will be there in about 2 hours and 30 minutes. Nick responded. OK, its getting bad Jaime. I tried to stop him but he's at the bar drinking! You know Brian isn't much of a drinker. I'm going to get him out of here as soon as I can. OK, I text back, be careful, I will see y'all as soon as I can.  
When the flight finally landed in Kentucky, it was almost 3am. I grabbed my bags from the baggage claim and headed over to get my rental car. I called Nick, hoping he was still with Brian. Hey Nick, it's Jaime, I just landed in Kentucky and ... he cut me off... Jaime, thank god! He's puking now. I knew he was drinking too much, I tried to tell him he's a light weight and can't handle that much alcohol. Text me the address and I'll be right there. I hung up and wait for Nick's text. I receive the address and plugged it into the GPS. It's just a 20 minute drive from the air port. I try not to panic as I'm driving down roads I don't know, I've always had trouble seeing while driving at night, at least I got a nap on the plane for a little bit. I arrive a the hotel and call Nick once more. I'm here, Room 703 he says. I hang up and try not to run inside the building. I get up to the 700 hall and have to stop and calm myself down. For Brian's sake. I take a couple deep breaths and walk up to the door. I knock softly. Nick answers. He looks so worried. I give him a hug, are you OK? Its going to be OK, I'm here now, we can help him together. He's in there. He said, pointing to the bathroom. He won't let me in, I don't know what's wrong , Jaime, I'm scared. I hug Nick. It's OK, let me see if I can get him to talk to me. I knock on the bathroom door. Brian? It's Jaime, can I come in? I hear a noise I can't understand and he opens the door, I could see he had been crying. Jaime, I'm so scared! He said. I walk up and wrap my arm around him. He grimaces like he's in pain but wraps his arm around me. I can smell the booze on his shirt. Brian I look up at him, what's wrong? I know your not a drinker! What the hell happened? I'm scared he says and buries his head into my chest., sobbing. I gently try rubbing his back, trying not to hurt him. It's OK, Brian, shh, tell me, what's wrong? I motion to my bag, Nick can you plug in my tea kettle please? Yeah, of course, he opens my bag and pulls it out and plugs it in. Brian, come here, I walk him out of the bathroom. Nick, where are his things? He points to a bag in the corner. I get out a clean shirt. Brian, let me help you change shirts OK? He grimaces but I can see it in his eyes that its' OK When we get his soiled shirt off, Nick and I both gasp. His back looks worse than the last time. I help him into a fresh shirt and pour him a glass of lavender and jasmine tea. Hoping it will help calm him. Nick looks to Brian as Brian begins sobbing. His voice rough but I can tell hes saying he's scared. I wrap my arms around him. Scared of what? It's OK, you can tell us. We say a quick prayer this time I pray, asking for God to be with Brian, to calm down whatever it is hurting him, help him get back to normal Brian. I gently rub his back. I lead him to the couch and sit down next to him, Nick on my other side. Nick finally couldn't take it any more and yelled out. WAS IT LEIGHANNE?! Did she do this to you! I look at Nick, Brian cries harder. Gasping for air as his throat kept closing up. He only nodded. I wrapped my arms around him and said it's OK, I am here now, we won't let her hurt you any more. I lay my head on his chest, trying to calm him down. So he can breath. He looked at me, running his hands through my hair. I know you haven't' known me for very long but thank you. Thank you for rushing out here tonight. You're a true friend and I will never forget this Jaime. He says, I get up and tell him to lie down on the couch. I get him some medicine as I know a hangover will be coming after drinking that much. You need to rest I said and laid a blanket over him. I then went into the bathroom to clean up the spots where he had missed the toilet, and vomited on the floor. Nick came in behind me. Jaime? What are we going to do? I don't know I said, but I think its best if we can keep Leighanne away from him for a little while. I walk back and see Brian fast asleep. Good I whispered and clicked off the light. I went into the bedroom where Nick was laying in the bed. Hey, I whispered, are you OK he looked at me. Come sit down. I sit on the bed next to him. I'm just worried with his stress induced vocal problem and tension between him and Leigh, I've never seen him drink that much Jaime. I saw tears well up in his eyes. It's OK, I'm here. We will figure this out together. You aren't dealing with this alone Nick, plus we have 3 other guys we can call to our aid at a moments notice I'm sure. I know Kevin would do anything for his cousin. We hear a noise in the other room. Nick nods to me and I go check on Brian. Brian? I say, flipping on the light. I see him sitting on the couch with his face in his hands. I quietly sit down next to him and wrap my arm around him. He grimaces, hey, its OK, its just me. I am not going to hurt you. You can trust me. What's wrong? I look at him. He moved his right hand. I'm scared, and it hurts. I hear him force out. What hurts your throat? Or you back? He cries again, both. I don't know what to do!! calm down, I said. Nick and I are here to help you. We won't let anyone hurt you any more. She hates you, he choked out. Who? I ask. Leighanne, she hates you. Brian... she doesn't even know me, how can she hate me? She heard me talking with you on the phone, she knows I went to see you. When I got off the phone the first time she tried to choke me with a belt around my neck, and hit me, that's where all the cuts and bruises came from. It hurts so bad! I saw Nick's face turning red. Brian said, but after I saw you for a massage, she was furious, she could smell all the oils and things and knew I had been with someone else. I think she wants to help me but doesn't know how so when I get help elsewhere she gets mad and takes it out on me. We've been fighting for years now over this kind of thing. I told her she can't be the only woman in my life. She's just the main one, you know what I mean? . She hit me with anything she could find. I couldn't take it any more. Jaime. I love her, I would never do anything to hurt her. He cried. I know Brian, I know. I went to the bar today. I never drink but when she caught me texting you, she shoved me into a wall and I just ran out. Jaime I didn't know what to do. I was and still am so scared. I don't want her to hurt me any more. I know she doesn't love me any more. I look at him. Nick and I are here now. We won't let that happen! Thank you for telling us. We sit there in silence for a while, I just put my arms around him and let him cry it out. It's OK, I'm here, I whispered over and over. I looked at Nick, go on, you need sleep. I could see he was exhausted. I'll wake up up if anything happens. He walks to the bedroom and turns out the light. I look at Brian You need sleep as well honey. I can't he said. Would it help if I laid next to you for a little bit, I promise I won't do anything. He nodded. We walked to the other bedroom and I helped Brian into bed and laid down next to him. He rolled over on his stomach. I could see the pain in his eyes. I move the covers and see how bad it is. I go get some alcohol and some ointment to put on it to help kill the pain. Brian, this is going to sting but with all the cuts, I don't want you to get an infection, OK? He sighed. It's for the best I guess. I quickly poured the alcohol all over his back. He squirmed and I could tell it really hurt. Its OK, I whispered. I put a hand on his back, letting him know that I'm right here. Let me dry this off and this next treatment will feel better. I grab a towel and dab off the excess alcohol. I squirt some of the healing ointment into my hands and rub them together. OK Brian, this might feel weird, this gel goes cold to numb the pain then warms to soothe it away. I start rubbing his back, he squirms a little but begins to relax. Let me know if this hurts. I will take it easy. I can imagine your in a lot of pain right now, but this will make it better, at least so you can get some rest tonight. His back looked painful. I felt sorry for him. I put my things away and carefully laid back down next to him, making sure not to shake the bed. He was soon fast asleep. I sigh happy he finally relaxed enough to get some rest. I woke up early. I Couldn't really sleep anyways, I couldn't stop thinking about Brian and what we could do to help him. I got out of bed before Brian woke up, didn't want to make him feel awkward. I go into the living area and turn on the coffee pot and look around for anything to eat. I found cereal and milk in the mini fridge, and went down to the lobby to see what they had for their complimentary breakfast. I grabbed us each some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and a sausage biscuit with gravy. I walked back to the room and waited for the guys to wake up. I figure they would wake up late, we all had a rough night last night. I heard Nick stirring on the couch and see him get up, rubbing his eyes. Good morning sleepy head. I said. Breakfast is ready. I went down to the lobby and got us all something from the complimentary breakfast, and I've got coffee brewing in the pot. Thanks, he said. I hand him some coffee then peak into the bedroom. Rok is still sleeping I said. He needs the rest, poor guy. Nick looks over at me. Thank you for doing all this, you know you don't have to. Y'all are my friends now. Whether you like it or not! You're not getting rid of me that easily. I giggled. Plus I can't bear to see him in so much pain. I've been a fan for years so I could tell something wasn't right. Well, we both appreciate it Jaime. You can see it in his eyes, Brian is glad you're here too. I hope so, I know he's going through a very scary situation, and it sounds like its my fault... I turned away. Do you think I should leave before it gets worse with Leighanne? Nick grabs my shoulder. Hey, don't think that way. You are here for Brian. He may not say it but he wants you here. I mean he's the one that called you right? You guys have been friends for almost a year now. Leighanne just needs to realize that, you guys are friends. Nothing more. I will get Kevin to try to talk some sense into her if I need to. Brian said their relationship has been on the rocks so who knows what Leighanne will do next. I think its best we keep him away from her. I look at him, I agree. I don't want her to hurt him any more, give her time to cool down. We both look up as Brian walks into the room. Hey Rok, you feeling alright? I've got hot coffee and a little breakfast here for you. He came over and sat with Nick and I. He looks over at me. Thank you for coming all the way out here, and thank you for last night. I feel a little better already. His voice still sounded hoarse but not as bad as before. You sound a bit better, I said. He smiled. I'm starting to feel more like myself again. It doesn't hurt as bad to talk. That's great, I smiled and leaned over to give him a hug. Nick and I were talking. We thought maybe you and Leighanne should stay away from each other for a while. Maybe she and Kristen could have some female bonding time or something. She needs to cool off. I even considered meeting her myself to show her I support the both of you. You are a good friend to me, and I would never want to interfere with y'alls marriage. Hell you seem happy with her, he smiles, I am, we've been together 20 years now. I nod. I mean no harm, I am just a friend. I want her to realize that or else you might become afraid to see me if she keeps harming you. His eyes looked sad. I don't want her to come between our friendship either. I grab his hand. I know, we will figure this out. I need to head home tomorrow, I have some appointments at work that I can't afford to back out of. Nick will stay with you and I told him to call or text me if y'all need anything. Thank you for everything Jaime. I really do appreciate it. I smiled. I told Nick earlier, you two are my friends now, you can't rid of e that easily. I will always be just one phone call away. He giggled. Well, I wouldn't want to let you go, so good! I start gathering my things together so I won't be in a rush tomorrow. Brian sneaks up behind me and in his cute Donald duck voice he says “ hey girl, whatcha doing?” the sound of his voice startled me and I jumped. Realizing it was him, I busted out laughing. Hey Rok, glad to see you're in a better mood today. I need to get my things together. I have an early bird flight back to Dallas tomorrow. I have a couple clients I can't skip out on. I need the money. He looks sad but says I know, its selfish of me to wish you would stay. Will you still keep in touch? Of course! I looked over at him, I already told you to call or text if you need anything. If you don't mind, I'd like to get you and appointment with a friend of mine. He was the one that taught me the massage for your neck but I really believe he might be able to fix your vocal chord problem. His eyes widen, you really think so? I don't know I said but what could it hurt I'll leave you with the tea, it seems to help you relax a bit.  
The next day, I say my goodbyes, with tears in my eyes. I had really gotten close to them the past few days. I boarded the plane and headed back to Dallas. As soon as the plane landed, I pulled out my phone and sent Brian a text. Hey Rok, I'm back in Dallas now, are you OK? I see his response as I get to the house. The text read: glad you made it home safe. I miss you already. - Rok. A tear fell down my face. I knew I shouldn't let myself get so attached, he is still married anyways but I couldn't help wishing I could have stayed. He genuinely is a great guy. I unpack my things and start getting ready for work tomorrow. Nick texted me. I wonder if it would be a good idea for you, me, Leighanne, Brian and maybe Kev to get together, so she can see your not of any harm. I replied, maybe, that might work. I'm just scared for her to take it out on Brian again. She doesn't have any reason to hate me. He responds I don't know why she is so jealous... I called up my friend that works in the vocal clinic to see if he had time to see Brian. He said he's got a slot available for next month when the boys have a few weeks break from the tour. I sent Brian a text. Hey Rok, Dr. Christensen says he has an availability on the 12th next month. He's the vocal specialist I was telling you about. I really think you should give it a shot. I told him I had given you the neck massage, he said that was a good start but he'd still like to see you himself. A few minutes later, he responds. OK, maybe I can bring Leigh and you can meet her. Yeah, I'd like that , I said. I texted Nick back. Hey Brian is going to bring leighanne next month. Bring Lauren with you, they can go shopping or something if we need to get Leighanne out of his hair again. I want Brian to meet with this vocal specialist I'm friends with here in Dallas. Sounds good he replied. When is it? I'll come to make sure leighanne doesn't try anything funny. The 12th I sent back. Thanks, I hope it will all go well. I sat down the phone and said a little prayer for Brian and our future meeting with the doctor.  
The next month I was getting nervous. I knew this appointment would be good for Brian. I just wasn't sure about Leighanne. Brian called me. Hey J, leighanne and I will be flying down tomorrow. We wanted to get there a few days early. I told him about a few restaurants they should check out, and about some local historic areas to check out. He liked the sounds of Goat man's bridge and said maybe he could take Leighanne there to freak her out. I laugh. I can't wait to see you again Brian. Can't wait to see you again either, he responded. See who? Who are you talking to Brian? The line goes dead and I pray she doesn't try to hurt him again.  
A few days later, we meet up at Dr. Christensen's office. Brian, Leighanne, Nick and Lauren are already in the waiting room as I walk in. Hey guys! I greeted them. Nick got up first and gave me a huge hug. Hey Jaime! Thanks for being here for Rok. Any time, I smiled. Brian got up and gives me a hug. His voice cracks as he introduces me to leighanne. So, your the skank my husband has been talking to?! Leighanne sneers. Umm... Nice to meet you too! I look at Nick. Leighanne looks at Brian and asks to speak with him outside. They walk out and I look at Nick. Well, that didn't go very well. We can hear them yelling at each other but can't tell what's being said. We hear a car door slam and tires peel out of the parking lot. Brian walks back in. Tears rolling down his face. I walk up to him. Brian? What's wrong? I told her not to treat my friends that way. She called you names and told me to leave with her and never see you again. I told her I can't do that, you've been there for me a lot over the past year. She gave me the ultimatum, its ether you or her. Shes been treating me like shit, excuse my french, for years and I can't take it any more. She has no reason to be jealous and I've told her numerous times, she just doesn't get it. She continues to act all clingy and like she's the only girl I can talk to so I told her fine, I never want to see her again and... he sobs. She's gone. For good. I hug him tightly. Its OK Brian, I softly rub his back. I lead him outside to the car to let him calm down. We say a prayer for peace and comfort. A few moments later Nick taps on the car window. It's Brian's turn to see the doctor. He looks at me. Thanks for being here Jaime. It really means a lot to me. I nod. I wipe the tears streaming down his face. Hey, we need to go back in now. We get out of the car and we walk in holding hands. I squeeze his hand to let him know its OK. I wait in the waiting room with Nick as Brian goes to see the doctor. Nick looks at me. Well, shes' gone he said. I nod. I hope Brian is OK. I know he loved her. I just couldn't stand him getting hurt like that. Nick said, I don't know if she really loved him or just wanted his money. I never liked her. Thirty minutes later Brian comes out. How did it go? I ask? Well he gave me some medicine to take, he said its a good idea to continue with the massages he taught you,and to rest my voice as much as I can. He also said to try warm water and honey with lemon from time to time. I grab his hand. I will continue to give you a massage, I think he told me every 3 weeks. Remember I'm only a phone call away if you need anything. I will be there in a heart beat. Thanks. He hugged me tight and we headed our separate ways, he went with Nick and Lauren to go get lunch. I head home and lay down on the couch. I can't help but think about Brian. He is going through so much right now and I know the guys need to get back on the road for the next half of the tour soon. I decide to send him a text message. I pick up my phone. Hey Rok. Just wanted to let you know, I'm here and I'm praying for you. I glance at the selfie we took together the day of the concert. I think about how far he's come with his voice over the past years and how much more he needs to improve.


End file.
